


A Second Chance

by celestialharmonies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialharmonies/pseuds/celestialharmonies
Summary: A few years after the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco are sent back in time to their 11 year old bodies as they go to Hogwarts. Gaining a Second Chance at life proves difficult, but will it all turn out okay in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

A few years after the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, those involved had got on with their lives. Everything was normal for everyone but 4 specific people, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. All 4 people instantaneously got engulfed in a bright white light, once the light had faded, they were gone.

They reappeared a few minutes later at Platform 9 3/4 in there 11 year old bodies in one of the train carriages. Upon reappearance, a letter hovered in mid air in front of them, their names were scrawled on the envelope in neat cursive script. Everyone around them seemed to be frozen, as if time had simply stopped. Hermione plucked the envelope out of the air and opened the letter before reading aloud;

_Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco,_

_As of right now, time has been frozen for your convenience, to give you time to reacclimatize yourselves. You have been sent back in time to your 11 year old bodies to restart your lives from scratch. Fate has revealed that your lives did not go the way they were supposed to, that they should have gone better. To assist you with your second chance at life, Fate has given you access to your future memories, believing that your foreknowledge will come in handy and if you should wish, to save several lives._

_Harry and Draco, you were never supposed to hate each other, and even though we suspect that you never did genuinely hate, it was still acted upon when it shouldn't have been._

_There are lots more that was not supposed to happen, most of which we cannot tell you. What we can tell you is that most of the people who died in your orignal timeline, can be saved, it will be hard, but it can be done. Obviously, some things cannot be changed, and for those events, upon their occurance, you will be informed that it cannot be changed._

_We hope that your re-life goes well and we are sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy your Second Chance at life._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Skylar the goddess of time, and Fate the watcher of timelines._

Once Hermione had finished reading the letter, it crumbled to dust in her hands, time began moving around them again. They sat there silently for a few seconds, lost in the information overload that had just taken place.

"So, that just - happened" Harry stated slightly unhelpfully, blinking rapidly at where the letter had just disintigrated from.

"It's a good oportunity though, I'm just surprised it happened. Although knowing our lives it should probably have been expected" Hermione replied, shifting in her seat and brushing the left over dust from her fingers.

"At least we'll know how to progress through our lives now" Draco commented, looking up at the others in the carriage

"Well, It'll at least be different this time around"


	2. First Year - Chapter 1

Having just borded the train, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were busy re-adjusting to their 11 year old bodies. Skylar and Fate had taken the initiative and dropped them back, not long before the train arrived at Hogwarts, so they didn't have long to wait. They took this time to discuss their new futures.

"What if I still get into Slytherin, wont that make this harder? We'd be separate and it would be harder to communicate" Draco asked

"You can ask to be in Gryffindor, that's what I did and it worked. I was supposed to be a Slytherin. The Sorting Hat lets you choose your house if you really want to." Harry explained, turning to face him as he said it.

" _You?_ In Slytherin? Also, I didn't think the Sorting Hat worked that way" Draco commented, surprised.

"Yeah I asked to be in Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat counts it as _choosing_ to be brave" 

"If I do get into Gryffindor, my father would probably disown me" Draco said solemnly, eyes flicking to the floor as he fiddled with his fingers absently.

"You could stay with us? You could rotate between our houses so its not as suspicious, and if we can't for some reason, well, Grimmauld Place will be empty for a few years, you could stay there if you needed to." Hermione explained reasuringly.

"You would do that?"

"Of course, it was years ago that you did anything mean to us, and also, we gave as good as we got so technically, we're all at fault. We got over that ages ago, its completely fine" 

"Thanks guys" The four of them talked and discussed for a while, before separating to change into their robes, as they were almost there. Soon the train stopped and they disembarked, to be greeted by Hagrid's loud voice.

"Firs' Years this way! 'Ello 'Arry!" Hagrid yelled, seeing them in the crowd of people leaving the train

"Hi Hagrid" Harry greeted, remembering that even though it had been a long time since he last saw Hagrid, it hadn't been long at all from his point of view. The 4 of them made their way to the lake to sail over the water with the other first years.

"Don't you feel a little weird? Travelling with the first years?" Ron whispered as they sailed over the lake.

"Yeah a bit, until you remember that we technically are first years, at least, we look and sound like them anyway" Hermione responded

"At least we get to do everything twice" Ron reasoned

"Would you want to? Now that you know what's coming?" Draco asked, staring off into the water absentmindedly

"Do we have much of a choice?" 

"I guess not, either way, we're about to find out how its going to go" Draco commented as the boats approached the egde of the lake. The first years all disembarked their boats as they were taken to meet McGonnagal. She gave her speech about their houses being like their families, which they tuned out as they had already heard it. As they turned to follow her into the Great Hall, Draco began to get nervous. Scared that despite their reassurances, that he would still end up in Slytherin. Neither option was great, as he would be disowned if he ended up in Gryffindor, but it was still a better option than being stuck in Slytherin, away from the only 3 people who understood, and were stuck in the same situation.

"Abbot, Hannah" McGonnagal called out. A small, shy girl that they remembered became a Hufflepuff, walked up to the hat nervously. The hat was placed on her head, and just like last time, called out "HUFFLEPUFF" She joined the Hufflepuff table as they waited for the next name.

"Granger, Hermione" was called out a few names later. Hermione walked up and sat on the stool, waiting for the hat's descision. She heard the at briefly suggest Ravenclaw before it eventually decided on "GRYFFINDOR" Hermione took off the hat and ran to the clapping Gryffindor table and waited for her friends to join her.

"Longbottom, Neville" Just like last time, the hat took a while to decide before choosing "GRYFFINDOR"

"Malfoy, Draco" He nervously walked up to the stool. Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching with interest, waiting to see where he would end up. 

_Huh, a time traveller I see. Relax young traveller, you have grown braver over the years, I think you know where you're going to go. Be strong, and good luck._ "GRYFFINDOR"

Everyone froze. The hall was completely silent. Snape looked horrified and McGonnagal appeared to be in shock. The Gryffindor table were the first to snap out of their trance, and began clapping slowly. Draco got up, shaking and joined the table, all eyes on him as he sat next to Hermione.

"Potter, Harry" McGonnagal finally called out, breaking out of her trance to continue with the sorting. There was a moment of silence before people began whispering to each other about the Boy Who Lived.

_Another time traveller, how lucky. Such an influential one too. Be careful with the timelines time traveller. Of course, as you already know your fate, there is no reason for me to try to place you in Slytherin. Good luck time traveller._ "GRYFFINDOR" Harry joined the Gryffindor table to thunderous applause, and Fred and George chanting 'We got Potter, We got Potter!' over the clapping.

"Ronald Weasley" One of the last few names to be called for sorting. Ron walked up to the stool and a few moments later, joined Harry, Hermione and Draco as it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR"

A while later, as the feast was beginning to end, the first years followed their heads of houses to their common rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco followed the Gryffindor crowd.

"You do know I've never even _seen_ the Gryffndor Common Room?" Draco commented

"You have now" Ron said as they clambered through the portrait hole.

"Its very... _bright_ "

"Yeah well at least its not a dungeon" Harry snarked as they headed up the staircase to the dorms. They found their bags placed on the beds in the room. Ron's bed was where it had been originally, however Harry's bed had now been moved over, next to what was now Draco's, to make room for another bed. "Night guys" Harry called out, barely hearing the reply as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Ron and Draco woke up to sunlight glinting through the first year dorm window. Grumbling at the light interrupting their sleep, Ron rolled over to face Harry and Draco on the other side of the room.

"So it wasn't just a dream then?" Harry questioned, squinting at the light pouring into the room.

"Well, if it was then we're all miraculously dreaming the same dream" Draco snarked, rolling to get out of bed. "Ron get up, we have classes" Draco commented, poking ron's dozing form.

"Classes that we've already taken" Ron argued, face down into his pillow.

"The rest of Hogwarts doesn't know that"

"ugh fine" He whined, starting to get up, while Draco and Harry packed their school bags. After a while, they met up with Hermione and followed her down to the Great Hall.

Once  they had taken their seats at the Gryffindor table, the owls came down to deliver their letters. Not quite unexpectedly, Draco received a howler.

Raising his eyebrows sarcastically, Draco picked up the letter by the corner of the envelope, presenting it to the others. "Oooh, look what we have here, that was fast. Three guesses who told father?" Draco snarked, scanning the staff table quickly.

"Well, going by the smug look on his face, I'll hazard a guess at Snape" Harry commented, eyes flicking up to see the almost creepy smirk on Snape's face. Deciding to get it over with, Draco carefully peeled open the already smoking letter, which instantly began screaming obscenities at him, which he blatantly ignored, going about his normal business.

Once the letter was done yelling at him, he absentmindedly used his wand to set the letter on fire, not even watching as it was engulfed in flames, his mind taken up by other things clearly more important than his disownment letter. The four of them were discreetly enjoying the rest of the Great Hall's confused and amusing reactions to Draco's complete lack of interest in the letter.

"What class do we have next?" Draco asked, brushing bits of ash off of the table as he did so.

"Transfiguration, the one with the needles and the matches"

"Oh yeah I remember that one" Draco commented as they walked off to Transfiguration. Ron sat with Hermione, and Harry sat with Draco, all of them managing to transform their matches, however paying careful attention to make sure that they messed up a few times, to not make it suspicious as to why they could do new spells perfectly on their first attempts.

After a truly boring Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, all four of them were eager to leave and go to potions, and to leave the room with Quirrel and Voldemort. Only Hermione and Draco were particularly good at potions, but they sat as a group anyway.

The entire class went silent as Snape entered, giving his usual speech about how potions was not like any other type of magic and how very few of them would be able to master it.

"Harry Potter, our new _celebrity"_ Snape hissed, proceeding to ask Harry questions that no 1st year should reasonably know. Harry of course, having already lived through this, answered each question correctly, which only proceeded to annoy Snape even more.  He eventually decided it was easier to ignore Harry, and class resumed as normal.

"We can't really change much this year can we?" Ron asked as they made their way back to the common room after class.

"No not really, we still have to find the Mirror of Erised and everything to do with the trapdoor still has to happen. We can still get out of the detention with Hagrid though, because Draco is one of us now" Hermione explained.

"Hang on, wait what? What are you talking about?" Draco asked, confused

"Ohhh, yeah I forgot that you don't know our side of the story do you?" Harry asked. The three then spent the rest of the remaining time they had left of the day to fill Draco in on the events of their original first year.

"I'll take you all to the Mirror of Erised once Christmas rolls around" Harry offered

"Why Christmas?" Draco asked

"Because thats when I get my invisibility cloak" Harry explained

"You have an _invisibility cloak?!_ " Draco exclaimed

"I _will_ have, by Christmas" Harry corrected. He went to bed that night with thoughts spinning though his head as old memories resurfaced. Wondering what the mirror had meant, and why he never told anyone what he really saw in the mirror all those years ago


End file.
